


what a wolf wants, she gets

by maphead



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Chair Sex, F/M, He deserves to be tied up and bossed around, Oral Sex, Restraints, god i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maphead/pseuds/maphead
Summary: Ruby likes to be in charge, be in control. She decides to take what she wants from Hook.





	

Hook woke with a faint buzz in his ears, noticing his hands were bound to a chair. Ruby red lips were wrapped around his strained cock, his leather pants pooled around his ankles. He struggled against his restraints, wanting to lay a soft hand on the back of the brunette's head. His fantasy was finally coming true. Ruby's mouth was incredibly inviting, soft and wet, her tongue putting the sweetest amount of pressure in all the right places. She bobbed her head lightly, taking in as much of him as she could, her throat opening to allow more depth. 

Hook closed his eyes as Ruby moved faster, sounds of moaning and slurping echoing throughout the room. She continued her delicious movements for another glorious minute before quickly releasing him. Rising to a standing position, Ruby lifted her skirt and pulled her panties to the side. She ran a finger through her wetness, positioning herself directly over the pirate, then reaching down to grab his generous erection. She ran her hand up and down for a few strokes before running his tip along the length of her heat. 

He leaned forward to kiss her, but the wolf rejected his advances. "No kissing." Those were the first words she'd spoken since he woke, though he didn't have a moment to process it before she sunk down, taking all he had to offer in one swift movement. Ruby placed her palms on Hook's shoulders, supporting herself as he filled her completely, then moving herself into a position of utmost pleasure. She cried out loudly as Hook grunted and groaned, he was perfectly angled as he thrust hips to hit the wolf deeper and deeper, both of them sweating as she rode him into oblivion. 

Her release impending, she took Hook faster, her last few movements intentional yet delirious. She was clamping around him, enjoying the feel of his cock against her silky insides. Ruby screamed her delight as euphoria took over her entire body, thrumming from her clit to her hairs and toes. Hook followed right after, his release spilling into the wolf. He was immediately untied but she didn't let him go far. 

"Floor, now. Make sure you lay on your front. You don't want to know what I have in store for you."

**Author's Note:**

> I love many pairings on this show, yet inspiration only strikes every so often. I have no idea where this came from but I wanted to get in down. Be kind, I'm still working on my writing but I love this fandom and it inspires me greatly.


End file.
